CrystalJim
by Juggalomalice
Summary: What was suppose to be a normal summer playing Digimon Online with his best friend ends up taking Jim an unforgettable adventure. OC and story based off D3 game for the PS. On hold
1. Chapter 1: Registration

Disclaimer: the legal stuff I have to say. I don't own digimon. Any idiot should know that. Jim and Yumi are original characters. If you stole them, well it would be kind of pointless.

First thing firsts, I'm currently writing three separate fanfics. Yes three. 2 digimon and a Teen Titan. Please look them up. They are Mirror Images, CrystalJim, and Teen Titans X. The story that receives the most reviews will be the one I update first. So please review any of the stories if you like them. Also please don't hesitate to email me especially if you find that I haven't updated in a while. I'm rather forgetful and a tad bit lazy. So a letter every now and then reminding me of the work will motivate me.

Random ranting: I haven't written a fanfic in ages and I don't think I was ever good. Just so you know I think this fic starts off as boring but I'm hoping, praying, and other bullshit that'll it'll get better and more exciting. These first few chapters main purpose is just to introduce characters and information. Once that's over it'll won't be so boring…. I hope. This chapter has been edited and missing information inserted so you may notice there are places where it seems 'choppy'. Maybe one day I'll come back and clean it right but not anytime soon.

CrystalJim

_Chapter 1: Registration_

Written by: Juggalomalice

The alarm turned on at 7:00 AM. It's red numbers flashing as a loud radio announcers voice spoke through the speaker, "Rise and shine, it's 7 AM and for those kids out there who hate mornings maybe this will change your attitude. Welcome to the first day of summer! Today's top stories…" but the announcer had no time to tell his news. As at that moment a hand shot out and practically knocked the radio off the table it was set on sending it flying right in to a stack of nearby books with a loud crash.

The sound was enough to wake the boy who smacked the radio to begin with. He slowly rose out of his dreams and let out a large yawn. His oversized white shirt falling a bit to one shoulder as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the radio cloak on the other side of his room; now silent and flashing 7:01. He was not surprised to see the radio were it was for it had become a morning ritual of his to slap any radio or alarm set on the bedside table for it was never the alarm that woke him up but the resulting crash it made as it knocked over miscellaneous objects in its many flights across the room. He slowly rose for his bed and stood up revealing a mess of uncombed brown hair as he dragged himself to his bedroom door, entered the hall, and dragged his feet a few feet further into the hallway bathroom. About 10 minutes later he exited the bathroom feeling a bit cleaner. His hair, now combed, looked no different. He dragged himself to the kitchen knowing his mom having already left for work. He looked at the fridge and to no surprise he found a small yellow note stuck to it via a magnet, his mom's favorite way of communicating with him. He plucked the note off and read it:

_Dear Jim_

_Sorry, I didn't have time to make you any breakfast. There's milk_

_in the fridge and five different types of cereal in the cupboards. Hopefully you woke up early enough to have some._

_Remember you promised your friend, Yumi, that you would meet her at that Digimon Online place at eight. _

_Love you,_

_Mom_

He looked at the kitchen wall cloak. It was 7:13. He had plenty of time till 8. He looked back at the note noticing a small P.S. massage at the bottom.

_PS. Remember that the bus that stops there leaves at 7:30_

7:30! "Aww, crap!" he shouted as new life breathed into his feet and he ran to his room and began to dig into his closet. He threw off the oversized shirt he was wearing and changed into a more proper size white t-shirt and blue jeans. Having a strange feeling like it wasn't enough he dug deeper into the closet and pulled out a blue jean jacket to wear over the shirt. He put one his shoes and was fully dressed in a personal record of 5 minutes. Taken notice of the time he relaxed a bit and looked into the full length mirror on the back of his bedroom door. Yumi had commented several times on how it was strange for a boy to have a full sized mirror, but Jim had long ago learned to ignore some of the things she says.

Jim was 14 years old and was in the strange state of youth development were he was no longer a boy but not quite a man yet. He was past the squeaky voice stage and acne had never really been a problem for him. He still maintained a young boyish face and body which he found rather annoying at times and some of his male friends would make fun of him for it. For most of them were already developing 'grown up' characteristics while Jim still looked like he did when he was 10 or 11 with what some would call a pretty boy face. Jim noticed that his pants felt a bit shorter than usual and assumed that he had grown another inch or so over the week. Overall Jim looked like what some girls would call the 'Boy next door". He was cute enough to catch a glance but wasn't cute enough to hold attention. He looked one last time at his image in the mirror and noticed he was missing something. He looked at his bedside table, the same one he knocked his alarm off of, and saw what he was looking for. A pair of round thin framed glasses that once worn seemed too big for Jim, but still accented his brown eyes nicely.

Content with having everything he needed Jim ran out his room, grabbed his copy of the apartment key, and left his home making sure to lock up. He dashed down the steps 2 at a time to impatient to wait for the elevator and ran towards the corner to the bus stop. He arrived right on time. The bus barely pulling in to admit passengers off to work and other places. He stepped onboard and navigated through the other passengers to a strangely empty space by a window. Jim was confused at this since windows spaces were very popular but didn't take any time to argue with his self and calmly claimed it as his own. He took notice of a large number of other children on the bus as well. Probably heading to the Digimon server as well. As Jim stood there patiently waiting for his stop he began to notice the reason why this spot on the bus was empty. He began to feel sick to his stomach as he realized that this area smell strangely similar to urine.

As the bus driver announced its arrival to the Digimon Online server a rush of kids of all ages ran outside. Jim joined them not so much to play Digimon but to escape the god awful smell he had to endure during the trip. Jim took a deep breath of clean air before walking into the massively huge Digimon Online server building. He found it hard to believe that this was only one out of hundreds of servers across the world.

Inside, the building had a very high-tech look to it. Monitors of every size lined the walls showing news and information in every language imaginable from across the globe. He tried not to get too awed by the building design and began to scan the main room looking for Yumi. Jim had known Yumi since he was 5-years old and if there was one thing he knew about her it was that she liked to stand out. As such spotting her wasn't too hard. Jim found her watching one of the monitors with a blank expression and smile like she wasn't really paying attention. She was wearing her favorite custom designed hand-sewed dress which was ordained with an overly large amount of ruffles and her favorite color, pink. _"This is what happens when you have insanely rich parents and your favorite cartoon character is Mimi." _Jim thought. "Yumi!" Jim said out loud while waving at her.

Yumi turned towards him and with an expression that Jim thought seemed overly too excited and shouted, "Oniichan? Oniichan!" Yumi was only two years younger than Jim but she looked and acted like she was eight. She ran towards Jim and gave him a hug. Her long blond hair smelling strongly of roses. _"New shampoo I guess."_ Jim thought. Jim noticed out of the corner of his eye a group of guys, who had been giving Yumi a strange amount of extra attention, suddenly loose interest in her when she ran towards him.

"Oniichan, you're on time for once." She said in a strange amount of surprise.

"For once! I'm always on time." Jim replied

Yumi gave him a look of disbelief and then began to look him over as if appraising his style. "Oniichan, why didn't you dress nicely?"

"What do you mean? I look great."

"No, you look…decent to say the least. Why didn't you wear that suit I gave you?"

"That's way too formal to go play a game. Anyway you said I looked decent so what's the problem?"

Yumi gave him a hopeless grown. "They take your picture for the membership card when you register, you know? Don't you want to look good?"

"I look fine. You're just overreacting" Jim retorted.

"Fine if you say so. Come on let's hurry up and sign up." Yumi took his hand and dragged him towards the registration desk half running half skipping. Jim noticed a number of the other kids in the room began to snicker at him as Yumi dragged him.

They approached one of the clerks that were open. "Welcome to Digimon Online Server 133. How may I help you?" she said with a bright smile. "We're here to register." Yumi replied for the both of them. The lady handed each of them a white form. "Please fill these out in one of the waiting rooms and return when you are done."

Jim and Yumi each took a form and went to one of the side rooms that was full of other kids signing papers. The information was pretty basic. Name, address, phone number and such. The only thing that got Jim stuck was screen name. Jim was stumped. "Hey Yumi, what are you putting down for screen name?"

"I'm going to call myself Pink?" Yumi answered.

"Isn't that the name of a character from some famous hentai movie?" Jim asked back.

"WHAT?" Yumi shouted "Don't be making things up like that. There's no such movie. Anyway, why are you associating me with a hentai!"

"I'm not. I'm just commenting on the name and…aww just forget I said anything." Jim said as his face flushed red from embarrassment. Yumi giggled, "What do you plan on calling yourself Oniichan?"

"I don't know. I think I'll just call myself Jim."

"You can't do that Oniichan. You need a strong name. A name that will strike fear in your enemies, strike awe in your fans, and make the women swoon!"

"Why would I want to make women swoon?" Jim asked questioning the wisdom of the hyperactive Yumi.

"Simple," Yumi replied with a sense of omniscient, "You need a girlfriend."

"What makes you think that?" Jim outraged

"You haven't even tried talking to another girl since you broke up with your ex, Mika."

"I talk to you don't I?" Jim asked with a raised eyebrow. Yumi blushed at this but it was only a temporally set back. She rolled up her papers and smacked him on the head. "I don't count." She said.

"How about you call yourself Jeimuzu, Oniichan? It means successor and didn't you say you wanted to be server champ? Or maybe Jamaru." Yumi asked

"Doesn't that mean handsome?"

"Yup," Yumi answered, "You need to get the attention of those girls."

"I think I'll call myself Zubin. What do you think?"

Yumi thought for a moment. "Yeah that sounds good."

The two walked back up to the same clerk they spoke with earlier. "Hello, are you ready?" she asked. Both children nodded and handed their papers. She took the papers and quickly typed in the information. "According to Digimon Online intro package you will receive one month of free game play. If you want to you may present you payment information now so to avoid delay once your trial period ends. You will not be charged till the end of your trial membership." Yumi casually reached into her purse and pulled out a platinum credit card…. In her own name. Jim was shocked, _"She's 12 and she has a platinum card. I knew her parents were loaded but damn!" _The clerk took the card and entered the information and then looked at Jim. "Oh yeah!" Jim said as he snapped out of his dazed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue prepaid Digimon Online charge card and handed it to the clerk. She typed in information and handed back both cards to their respected owners.

She then pressed a small blue button on her keyboard and a blue photo background began to slowly rise out of the floor directly behind Yumi.

"Please stand on the yellow tape on the floor so we may take your picture for your permanent ID cards." The Clerk adjusted the small black webcam on her monitor to properly capture Yumi's face in the photo as Yumi flashed the camera one of the brightest smiles Jim had ever seen her give. It was a perfect smile that reflected Yumi's pure innocence. Even the most depressed person in the world would have been able to gain new found hope simply by looking at Yumi's smile right now. Jim watched her in silent awe and, for just a moment, he forgot the reason behind every sadness he ever felt. Even the Clerk noticed this smile as her own bright smile became more 'authentic'. There was a press of a button as the picture was taken and Yumi was asked to step aside so that Jim could take his ID shot. The picture was taken before Jim realized what happened and they were both instructed that they could pick up their permanent IDs tomorrow at "Login" as she pointed to a collection of desks, counters, and lines at the other side of the room. "For now please enjoy yourself as you explore the world of Digimon Online. Please enter the Matrix Chamber System room when you are ready to play. Have a nice day."

"Oniichan?" Yumi asked

"What's up Yumi?" Jim asked back.

"Where did you get that charge card Oniichan?"

"Oh, my Dad gave it to me. He sent it as a gift about a month ago via mail."

"He's still over seas huh? He's been gone for a really long time hasn't he? It must be hard on you."

"Yeah, almost two years but he still writes and sends us gifts sometime so it's good to know he still hasn't forgotten about me and mom. He actually said that he would be able to head back home sometime this year."

"That's great Oniichan!"

The two walked side by side towards the Matrix Chamber System room and entered one of what seemed like over 30 Matrix rooms to find the four huge Matrix Chamber tubes. They were soon joined by others waiting to be digitalized. A MAGAMI employee at the side behind a control panel said, "Please line up single file behind the red line in front of the Matrix tubes. Only one person per tube may be digitalized. Please make sure to dispose of all food and drinks before entering."

Yumi and Jim lined up at the first chamber as the rest of the people did the same with the rest of the tubes. Yumi flinched with a bit of fear as the large dark tubes in front of her opened up to allow her to enter. She grabbed Jim's shirt and pressed herself against him and asked the lady behind the panel, "Miss MAGAMI Lady, may Oniichan come with me? Its looks scary." Jim heard a few chuckles from the other guys around him. The MAGAMI lady let out a small chuckle herself at the cute way Yumi posed her question and replied, "I'm sorry Miss, only one person maybe be digitalized at a time. You have nothing to fear. This is some of the safest technology you'll ever encounter." Yumi nodded and cautiously entered the tube. As it began to close she said, "Oniichan, I'll wait for you so hurry up." Jim smacked his forehead in embarrassment as a lot of the guys around him began to put their hands together and saying, "Oniichan I'll wait for you" in high pitch voices and making kissy faces at him. He watched as the huge machines began to hum with power as there was a huge sound like thunder. The tubes soon opened up again to reveal they were empty and ready for the next wave of people. Jim stepped in and waited while the tubes closed again. He heard the humming sounds as the tubes built power and the huge thunder sound. He suddenly felt like he was launched 1000 miles an hour by his stomach as the doors reopened to reveal a room very similar to the one he just left and a ever joyful Yumi who ran towards him and pulled him out by his arm. "Hurry up Oniichan!" There was another MAGAMI employee, this one a guy, standing by the exit. "Welcome to Digimon Online. Please go to the front desk to be assigned your information and Digimon partner. Also remember that it is ill advised to leave the city without your Digimon. Please enjoy your time playing Digimon Online." With that the door next to him opened up and the Jim and Yumi walked through it.

What they saw amazed Jim. They had entered a huge hall filled with what seemed like a hundred of different people of every age and shape and next to each one there was a Digimon. Some Jim was familiar with but a lot he wasn't. Yumi began again to drag him by his arm again and Jim began to fell an excitement build up in him like you had never felt before.


	2. Chapter 2: Yellow Fur and the Guy to Bea

CrystalJim

_Chapter 2: Yellow Fur and the Guy to Beat_

Written by: Juggalomalice

Yumi dragged Jim out of the Matrix chamber and into the main hallway. It looked very similar to the MAGAMI building in the real world except for the fact that it there were what seemed like hundreds of digimon in this hallway alone. "Oniichan, this place is huge. Which way are we suppose to go?" Yumi asked slightly worried. Jim looked around for some sort of direction signs and as if someone knew what they were looking for the crowd thinned out a bit revealing a huge digital map on the wall directly in front of them. There was a huge red star on it that read "You are here". They were in one of the primarily hallways that connected most of the more vital player locations. Jim looked at the map and saw that the hallway they were in spilled into two main areas. To there right lead to a huge room that read, "Main Lobby, Information, and Digimon Retrieval". To the left lead to a large room called "Digimon Lab". "I guess we should head right." Jim remarked. "Right!" Yumi replied as she began to head right in what seemed like some sort of crazed drill march with her knees lifted high and her arms flaying insanely at her side. The march gave Yumi the impression that she was either very important or very insane. Either way nobody dared stood in her way. Jim followed her through the trail she blazed ignoring the numerous stares people were giving them.

They reached the end of the hall and entered a huge room with a large semicircle desk which housed over a dozen MAGAMI employees. Many of them had a line of players waiting to get information. In the center of the room was giant metal ring of some sort with a small opening on the side. "May I help you?" one of the nearby female employees asked. Yumi rushed over and said with an unsure voice, "Uhh, we're new soo…"

"Then the first thing you want to do is retrieve your digimon." The lady said.

"Huh, how do we do that?" Yumi asked

"It's simple. All you have to do is present me with your account information from the items menu in your satellite and I'll handle the rest."

"Huh, satellite?" Yumi questioned.

"If you look up to your right you will see a small glowing orb. This is your Satellite. It operates as a personal portable computer and stores all items, information, and other important miscellaneous items you'll find in your travels. It also operates entirely on mental command. You must simply think of a command and it will commence it. Simply open your Satellite and scroll to the option 'Items' and open it. This shall bring up a second menu that will display all usable items. There should be an item in there called 'Account Info'. Open it and click send to user. The default address is This address cannot be changed for security reasons. Never give out your account information for security reason."

Yumi seemed slightly preoccupied. "Hey I did it!" she said exclaimed.

"Huh? I didn't see you do anything." Jim said

"Satellites and satellite information can only be seen by the Satellite's owner." The lady said, "Ah, your account information has arrived. Screen Name: Pink. Please wait while our systems retrieval and summon your digimon." She pressed a few buttons on her counsel and a computerized female voice boom out of a seemingly invisible speaker. "Digimom retrieval system activated. Please, for safety reasons, do not enter the summoning ring and stay at a radius of 5-feet away from the perimeter. Digimon retrieval in 5…4…3…2…1…Digimon retrieval commencing." The center ring began to vibrate releasing a strange low pitch hum and the floor with in the ring began to glow a bright white. There was a sudden blinding flash of light and suddenly in the center of the ring stood a short green figure with a flower on its head. The green figure casually walked out of the circle through the small gap in the ring. The computerized voice boom again, "Digimon retrieval complete."

Yumi ran up to the green digimon and nearly shouted, "Oh wow a Palmon! I always dreamed I would be partnered with a Palmon and it seems my dream came true! Oh wow!" Yumi realized her hyperactively and clamed down a bit, "I'm sorry, my name is Pink and I'll be your partner." She said as she introduced herself to the digimon. The green flowery digimon looked up at her and replied, "A pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you." At this Yumi's calm composure broke up and she became hyperactive again dragging the digimon towards Jim. "Look Oniichan, this is Palmon. Palmon Oniichan. Isn't she cute Oniichan?"

"Yes, very cute." Jim casually said, "And," Jim took a sniff of the air around Palmon, "Smells slightly of roses. Kind of like you Yumi."

Yumi blushed slightly. "I'm surprised you noticed that Oniichan. Anyway, you should call me Pink in this world you know?"

Jim scratched the back of his head, "Sorry bout that. I'll try to remember it next time."

"Good. Ok, Palmon and I are going to go exploring. Remember to meet me back her at 7PM ok Oniichan."

"What? You mean you're just going to leave me here on my own? It was your idea to come here in the first place."

"I know," Yumi said innocently, "But if I stay here with you you're just going to travel with me and you'll never get out there and met girls like you should. Miss?" Yumi asked directly her attention to the MAGAMI employee, "Can you make sure that Oniichan doesn't just lounge around here all day and actually gets out and meet some girls. If not he'll have to live the rest of his life old and alone." The Lady smiled and nodded. With that Yumi ran out of the building with Palmon at her heels.

Jim walked up to the counter. Now that he was up close to the Lady and had paid more attention to her he noticed that she was considerable younger than most of the other MAGAMI employees and much more attractive. She had a well developed chest, a seemingly seductive smile, and bright red shoulder length hair. She looked at Jim. "Your sister seems really cute, but she shouldn't worry too much about you. You're pretty cute you know? If only you were a little older." Suddenly realizing what she was saying the Lady said, "Oh I shouldn't be saying this. I could get in big trouble if an administrator found out I said that."

"It's ok," Jim said trying to reassure her, "I won't tell anyone."

"Really?" she said delighted, "Aren't you just the sweatiest thing. Cute and considerate."

Jim blushed heavy at the remark and lowered his head to hid red face. This didn't make matters better for while looking down Jim managed to look a little past the desk in front of him and noticed the red headed lady's skirt and legs. The skirt caught his attention for some reason. It seemed slightly shorter than the average employee uniform. This revealed a quite a decent amount of the lady's legs and nice legs they were too. Insanely nice legs making Jim blush even more but unable to look away.

"Do you see something you like down there, Oniichan." The red headed woman said in a strangely seductive voice.

Jim looked immediately up, still blushing and blurted, "Yes, no, maybe, I don't know!" Jim took several deep breaths and clamed down and bit and remarked, "It's just your uniform seems a bit shorter than the other employees dresses."

The lady giggled a bit. "Oh that, well what's the point of having nice legs if you can't show them off right, Oniichan?" She said the last word with a cat-like playfulness. "I'll make you a deal. I promise I won't tell anyone you were looking at my legs if you promise not to tell anyone about my skirt ok?" Jim swallowed hard and said yes. "Great!" said the lady. "By the way my name is Anna." She said pointing to her name plate, "If you need anything, you come straight to me alright Oniichan? Remember anything you need just ask." She said highly emphasizing the anything part. Jim nodded again. "Alright then, back to work. May I have your account info please?" Anna said as if nothing at all happened. Stunned and confused Jim accessed the information and sent it. "Account information received. Screen Name: Zubin. Activating digimon retrieval." The familiar computerized voice came on with its warning and countdown followed by the bright white flash. In the center stood a tall slender yellow fox like digimon standing on two legs. Anna gave a slight chuckle and said, "Good luck"

"Why do you say that?" Jim asked.

"Well, to put it simply Renamon are infamous for being incredibly difficult to train. You'll need all the luck you can get."

Jim noticed his Satellite had begun to flash and make a beeping noise. He opened it and noticed a new option on the menu, Scanner. He accessed the option and it closed the Satellite menu and opened up a different semi-transparent menu over his left eye. Jim looked towards the digimon as it slowly exited the summoning ring and was amazed as the Scanner box began to process information right before his very eye. The information contain a file photo of the Renamon, species info, height and weight, and at the bottom of the box it there was a space called partner and next to it was Jim's screen name, Zubin. _"Useful." _Jim thought as he closed the window and walked toward his new digimon.

When he met the Digimon face to face he was amazed at how tall it was; almost a full head taller than him. He cried in his mind. _"And here I thought I was growing taller."_ He held out his hand to shake the Digimon's paw and said, "Hey, I'm Zubin. I'll be your Tamer." The Digimon said nothing but stared straight at him as if judging his very value. After of a few moments of holding up his hand waiting for a handshake that wasn't coming Jim figured out what Anna meant by difficult to train, dropped his hand, and said in a somewhat sarcastic manner, "Nice to meet you." The Digimon said nothing. Jim shrugged and walked off down the hall that led towards the exit, the yellow digimon following him at about two steps distance.

"You don't like to talk much do you Renamon?" Jim asked as they walked down the hall.

There was no response.

"That's fine. I honestly don't like to talk much either so I guess there's no problem there."

No response.

"You must be the life at parties, right?"

No response.

Jim thought the hallway was unnecessarily long. The only reason he could find was that it gave MAGAMI a place to post pictures of important company people and founders. Halfway down the hall Jim noticed a huge monitor against the right side wall with a keyboard in front of it. He stopped and looked at the monitor which seemed to be an ever scrolling list of numbers and names. At the top of the monitor it read Digimon Online ranking below that the name of the columns the monitor was organized by. From left to right it was ranking, screen name, wins, and loses. Jim thought for a moment then reached for the keyboard and typed in, Rank One, and pressed enter. The monitor stopped its scrolling and then zoomed past what seemed liked thousands of names to it stopped at the very top of the list highlight the info he requested. It read: 1. Junior (Jim noticed that next to the name there were two gold ribbons.) 1024 wins 0 loses. Below that was the second ranking player, Jmalice with 856 wins and 4 loses. A small window popped up on the screen that read, "Do you wish to download this info?" Below there was a yes and no option. Jim clicked yes and a short bar appeared and then filled up followed by a message, "Information downloaded to Satellite." He opened his Satellite and there was an option called Info that had the word 'New' next to it. He opened the option to bring up a second menu that had an item called 'Player Profile' also with a 'New' sign next to it. He opened the file and began to read parts of it out load to Renamon. "Screen Name: Junior; 1024 consecutive wins and undefeated; two time server champion and it appears he's also the kid who saved the world from that AOA terrorists attack two years ago." Renamon had turned its head towards him apparently interested in the information. A half smile appeared on Jim's face as he said, "So that's the guy to beat. Guess it's going to be harder than I thought."

He looked over towards Renamon to find that it was actually paying attention to him for the first time since they met. "I guess I didn't say that I actually planned on trying to become Server Champ." Jim said.

"That's quite an ambitious goal." The Renamon said in a distinctively female voice.

"Yeah, it may be, but." Jim began but stopped mid-sentence and slowly turned towards

Renamon and said, "You're a girl?"

"Is that a problem?" Renamon said "Don't tell me your one of those humans that thinks women are inferior to men."

"No nothing like that!" Jim defended, "It's great that you're a girl. I just didn't think you were, not to say that you look like a guy, no, I just mean I wasn't thinking and… and I'm just going to shut up."

"Your choice." Renamon said with little care in her voice.

Jim was always awkward when talking with girls, except Yumi, and it seemed he was no less awkward with digimon women. _"This is going to be a long day." _Jim thought as he and Renamon exited the hallway and entered the central digimon world city Asuka City.


End file.
